Debate on Fighting Styles
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Characters from multiple animes get together to debate on the best means to fight with!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, except the idea for this bizarre fic.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure what brought this on...originally, I was thinking about Heero and Wufei debating about swords vs. guns...and then I just kind of got carried away adding other fighting means and people to the groups. Anyway...I tried to capture their personalities, so if they do seem OOC, I apologize...and for a quick note, Haneda-sensei is the teacher organizing the debate. All right then, enjoy!   
  
This fic was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards. ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Here is the debate club's member list (and the anime from which they come):  
Spike - Cowboy Bebop  
Tai - Digimon  
Frieza - Dragonball Z  
Mirai Trunks - Dragonball Z  
Vegeta - Dragonball Z  
Heero - Gundam Wing  
Wufei - Gundam Wing  
Aisha - Outlaw Star  
Gene - Outlaw Star  
Ash - Pokemon  
Yugi - Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Hiei - Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Haneda-sensei - the one organizing the debate  
  
The room was filled with all sorts of people. Everyone took a seat as one man stood in front of the room, and as soon as it was quiet, he spoke.  
  
"Debate club starts now," Haneda-sensei stated as he scanned the room, looking the members of the debate club over carefully. "Today's topic is the means in which people fight. What are some common things people would use when fighting?"  
  
"Guns," Heero said.  
  
Haneda nodded. "Yes, guns are used quite commonly."  
  
Wufei spoke up, "Katanas."  
  
"We'll put katanas in a category of swords. What else?" Haneda asked, waiting for more suggestions.  
  
"Transforming into a beast like creature!" Aisha practically screamed.  
  
Haneda gave her a weird look. "Okay..." he said, unsure of how to react to that last addition, "Well, now that we have some ideas, let's separate into groups. You may choose which group you want to debate for. People for guns over here, swords over here, transformations right there..."  
  
"Can there be a fourth group?" Haneda looked to see Ash asking his question.  
  
"What means of fighting are you for, Ash?" Haneda asked, seeing a two other people standing next to Ash as he asked the question.  
  
"With Pokemon, of course," Ash stated, as if it were an obvious fact.  
  
Tai, who was one of the two with Ash, added in, "I'm for Digimon."  
  
"I'm for Duel Monsters," the other boy, Yugi, said.  
  
Haneda tried to hide the fact that he had no idea what they were talking about. "You three can be a...miscellaneous group," he said, hoping that they would be all right with that.  
  
All three boys nodded. "Okay," Ash said, as they took their seats as the fourth group.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Haneda asked, scanning the room. Everyone appeared to be seated somewhere, so he decided that it was time to start the debate. "So..." he said, seeing who was in what group. "Let's see here. Heero, Gene, and Spike are in the gun group. Trunks, Hiei, and Wufei are in the sword group. Frieza, Aisha, and Vegeta are in the transformation group, and Yugi, Ash, and Tai are in the miscellaneous group."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Why isn't there an energy attack group?"  
  
Haneda wondered what in the world Vegeta was talking about. "Because no one mentioned it," he said, hiding very well the fact that he didn't understand, "and it's too late now."  
  
"Well, why the hell didn't anyone mention it?!" Vegeta yelled, obviously upset.  
  
Haneda's voice grew stern. "Drop it Vegeta," he said, and watched as the Saiya-jin prince muttered dejectedly to himself.  
  
"All right," Haneda said, relieved that they were finally starting, "Let's begin the debate. Heero, Gene, and Spike, you are first. You have two minutes to explain to us why guns are what to use in a battle." With that, Haneda took a seat, and waited for them to begin.  
  
"Well, what else are you going to kill someone with?" Gene's rhetorical question began the gun peoples' turn.  
  
Heero took up the debate." Guns are the most effective of all weapons," he said, his voice monotonous as usual.  
  
Vegeta scoffed and fancied the idea of throwing an energy blast at Heero.  
  
Heero, ignoring Vegeta's antics, continued, "They can be used at a further distance, decreasing the user's chance of injury. With the right training, someone can have a deadly accuracy, thus making it almost impossible not to kill the enemy."  
  
"Yeah...what he said," Gene said, somewhat awed by Heero's knowledge of the weapon.  
  
"Plus, it's good practice for your aim," Spike added.  
  
"Some interesting points..." Haneda said, watching somewhat warily as the group took their seats. "All right, the sword group is next." With that, Trunks, Hiei, and Wufei stood.  
  
Trunks began the swords' point of view. "There are some people that guns would have no effect on. I mean, what good is shooting people if they can catch the bullet?"  
  
"People don't catch bullets," Spike commented.  
  
"Save your comments for later," Haneda said, giving him a warning glance.  
  
Wufei jumped in next. "Swords can be even more accurate than guns. And what about honor? What honor is there in shooting your opponent from far away?"  
  
"There is a certain satisfaction derived from pushing the blade into your enemy and watching them die right in front of you," Hiei said, not realizing the shocked look on some people's faces. "If you shoot at them from far away, then you would not be able to see the look on their face when they die."  
  
Haneda was slightly worried after hearing Hiei's comment. "Nice job...now, the transformations?"  
  
Vegeta, Frieza, and Aisha stood. "Because no one mentioned energy manipulation," Vegeta started, "which is the easiest and most effective way to destroy your enemy, transforming to a more powerful stage is next. Take, for example, the Saiya-jin transformation to an Oorazu, or to a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
Trunks groaned. "I should have been in that group," he said, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"I probably should have too," Hiei said, thinking about his...other form.  
  
Aisha continued the debate, "Or a Ktarl-Ktarl's beast form that is much stronger than any human!"  
  
"Also," Frieza added in, "transforming only during battle can save on the energy it would take to maintain a higher form."  
  
Haneda was now very scared because of the weird people in this debate club. "Yeah..." he said, shaking a little, "Okay, now the last group."  
  
Ash, Yugi, and Tai took the floor. Ash began their side of the debate. "Using pokemon is a good way to fight, because then you don't get hurt!" As soon as he had said that, though, memories came to mind of all the times his pokemon had hurt him in some way. "Well," he included after thinking it over, "assuming that they respect you enough to obey you all the time."  
  
"Digimon are used in pretty much the same way. They do the fighting so you don't have to." Tai said after Ash finished.  
  
Yugi then began his side of the debate. "Duel Monsters is a card game---"  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "A card game?! That's not fighting! That's a stupid way to waste time!"  
  
Yugi looked hurt by Vegeta's comments. "It's better to decide things with a game of cards, so then no one will get hurt! Assuming that Pegasus doesn't trap your soul within a card..."  
  
"I think I like Yugi's argument better than anyone else's..." Haneda thought to himself, before rethinking what Yugi had just said. "Wait a minute. Trap your soul in a card?" He looked around the room to see everyone arguing for their own means. "Okay..." Haneda said, trying to get everyone's attention back on track. "So, now we'll have a group debate! In this part, people question each other's points, and the group tries to persuade others to their respective methods. Spike, Heero, and Gene, you are first again. The rest of you may ask questions about their choice.  
  
Trunks spoke out. "Again, what's the point if the people you shoot can just catch the bullet?"  
  
Spike looked at him, puzzled by why he kept bringing this up. "And again..." he said, "people don't catch bullets."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Only the pathetic weaklings don't."  
  
Gene looked outraged. "What, are you saying you can?" he yelled at Vegeta.  
  
"Try it," Trunks said, standing up.  
  
With that, before Haneda could stop him, Heero whipped out his gun and fired at Trunks. Trunks watched the rapidly approaching bullet, and caught it milliseconds before it would have hit him.  
  
"Our point," Vegeta said in a smug voice.  
  
Heero just stared at them. He said nothing, but his eyes were widened slightly with disbelief. Spike and Gene were in much the same state. "He...caught it..." Spike managed to say.  
  
"Point won," Gene said, no longer believing that guns were the best means with which to fight. "I withdraw."  
  
"So do I," Heero said, a disbelieving look still on his face.  
  
"Uh, I do too," Spike added.  
  
"The sword group?" Haneda's voice sounded extremely scared.  
  
Trunks stood up. "I withdraw from the sword group and side with the transformation group," he said, walking over to stand next to his father.  
  
"So do I," Hiei said, following Trunks over to the other group.  
  
Wufei glared at them. "Well," he said, crossing his arms, "some of us can't transform."  
  
"And even then, swords would still have no effect," Vegeta replied.  
  
Wufei scowled. "Swords are an effective way to kill your opponent in battle!" he shouted, angry that his method was being pounced upon.  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Ask my son about it," he said, nodding towards Trunks. "He should know better than anyone, after King Cold tried it on him, and then he tried the same move on Kakarotto..."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Trust me," he said, "it doesn't work as well as you'd think. You can attempt it if you'd like, though."  
  
Wufei ran at Trunks and slashed downward with his katana, aiming to cut him down the middle.  
  
"It won't work," Vegeta said as he watched Wufei attack.  
  
Trunks caught the katana with two fingers, stopping it right before it hit him. Wufei stared at him, not quite able to believe what he had just seen.  
  
"How did you do that?" Wufei asked in awe.  
  
Trunks shrugged again. "It's not that hard..." he said, slightly amused by Wufei's amazement.  
  
"I withdraw," Wufei said, putting his katana away.  
  
Haneda was almost hyperventilating, because of the fact that Trunks had almost been killed twice. He managed to squeak out, "Now the---"  
  
"Can we go next?" Tai asked, interrupting him.  
  
Haneda looked at him. "Um...sure, why not?" he said, seeing no reason why they couldn't.  
  
Frieza presented a question to Yugi. "Why is playing a game of cards considered a fighting method?"  
  
"Duel Monsters is more than a card game! It's---" Yugi began to argue back, before being cut off.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"A waste of time."  
  
"A method that brings no suffering and pain to your opponent."  
  
Yugi was hurt by all the mean things people were saying about his method. This caused Yami to come out of the Millennium Puzzle. He appeared next to Yugi, glaring at everyone, especially Gene, Vegeta, and Hiei.  
  
"Leave him along, or I will send you all into oblivion!" he said, sending death glares to all those around.  
  
"Yami," Yugi exclaimed upon hearing the threat, "there's no call for that!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "Then they will leave you along about the cards, aibou."  
  
Yugi sighed, and then finished his explanation. "Anyway," he said, "it's better to use cards to decide quarrels, rather than punches!"  
  
Relena suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Fighting is not the answer!" she screeched, striking fear into the hearts of those around her, "We must all commit to total pacifism!"  
  
Heero and Wufei ran out the door screaming in terror, followed closely by Relena, who was still ranting about peace and the stop of all fighting.  
  
"At least someone agrees with me..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"And...the...transformation group?" Haneda choked out, feeling quite faint from everything that he had experienced that day.  
  
"What do people who can't transform do?" Gene asked.  
  
"You do nothing but die at the hands of those stronger than you," Hiei replied simply.  
  
Ash grimaced slightly, before asking, "Is there a choice B to that?"  
  
Frieza frowned. "Weaklings should not be fighting in the first place!"  
  
Deep in debate-like tactics, no one noticed that Haneda-sensei had passed out. Finally, about five or so minutes later, Trunks saw the unconscious body. "The teacher is out cold," he announced.  
  
"You know what this means?" asked a grinning Tai.  
  
Spike jumped up. "Debate club is dismissed!"  
  
Everyone walked/ran out the door, leaving poor Haneda lying on the floor. A couple of hours later, he finally woke up. Rubbing his head, he looked around the room. "I had the most awful nightmare..."  
  
---  
I have never seen how a debate club works, so I just gave it my best guess. Anyway...should the debate club meet again to discuss something else? If so, what? And should there be some new members? R & R to let me know! ~Yami 


End file.
